<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【源声】猎 by Kannareiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619312">【源声】猎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya'>Kannareiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship, 源声</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【源声】猎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟云觉得他快死掉了。</p>
<p>长时间的激烈奔跑让他处在了窒息的边缘，肺泡里像是灌满了铅一样，把已经所剩无几的氧气都挤压了出去。胸膛随着呼吸激烈起伏，心脏像是被一只无形的手箍住，勒得他生疼的同时也让他眼前一阵一阵的发黑。</p>
<p>不行，他不能倒下去。</p>
<p>他弯下腰双手撑在膝盖上大口大口地呼吸着。</p>
<p>要是现在倒下去，他就真的死定了。</p>
<p>慌不择路的金钟云打开了一扇又一扇的门，尝试找出一条逃出生天的路。但若大的别墅就像个深不见底的迷宫，任凭他如何尝试，都像是鬼打墙一样的被困在原地。</p>
<p>在第三次回到同样的房间后，金钟云崩溃了。他蹲在地上抱着头无声的呐喊，恐惧就像蔓藤，在他心底疯狂滋长，一圈又一圈的将他捆得结结实实的。</p>
<p>他深陷在巨兽的腹中，无处可逃。</p>
<p>“怎么办？” 金钟云焦急的啃着指甲，“再走不出去他就要回来了。”</p>
<p>就在这时候，大门开锁的声音让金钟云像只被惊吓到的兔子般跳了起来。他慌慌张张的环顾了四周，才发现整个卧室除了正中央的一张双人床外，就只剩下一个小小的衣柜。无奈之下，他也只能躲了进去。</p>
<p>拜托拜托，千万别让崔始源发现他躲在这里。</p>
<p>金钟云抱着膝盖把自己缩成小小的一团，闭着眼睛在心里祈求老天保佑。只可惜上天似乎没有听到他的祷告，可怜的人并没有得到怜悯，刚到家的崔始源像是早就知道他躲在哪儿一样，一点也没犹豫地朝着房间走来。</p>
<p>他甚至还边走边哼着歌。</p>
<p>“云云你在哪儿啊？这是在和我玩捉迷藏吗？你怎么那么淘气？“ </p>
<p>假意的在房里绕了一圈，崔始源在经过衣柜的时候略微停顿了一下，把躲在里面的金钟云吓得大气都不敢喘一个，只能死命的咬着自己的胳膊才没有惊叫出声。</p>
<p>“快出来吧。不然不乖的孩子是会受到惩罚的哦。“</p>
<p>他脸上维持着一贯淡淡的笑意，语气无奈又宠溺，好像金钟云只是个6岁的小孩而不是36岁的成年人。</p>
<p>把随手解下来的领带握在手上把玩，身体的重心从左脚换到右脚再换回左脚，崔始源站在衣柜前皱着眉头，开始厌烦这种猫捉老鼠的游戏：“我数到三，再不出来我就来抓你了。”</p>
<p>崔始源一说完，也不给对方反应的时间，连倒数都没有就直接拉开了衣柜的门。突如其来的强光让金钟云反射性地闭上眼睛，下一秒，他感觉到双手一紧，崔始源刚扯下的领带就缠上了他的手腕，紧接着他人就被一股力道强拉出了衣柜，直接跌进对方怀里。</p>
<p>“抓到你了。”</p>
<p>崔始源把人扛在肩上，无视金钟云的挣扎把他往床上一甩。被摔得七荤八素的金钟云还没来得及回过神来，就被前者给压得结结实实的，彻底失去了反抗的能力。</p>
<p>“我求求你...”他瑟瑟发抖，“放过我吧！”</p>
<p>金钟云示弱求软的姿态很大程度的取悦了崔始源。他享受着把一只烈性的野猫驯养成温驯的家猫的过程。拔掉他的尖牙，磨平他的利爪，让他只能窝在他怀里撒娇。即使偶尔有些小打小闹，他也能当成是生活的调剂品。但像今天这种不听话的举动是绝对要杜绝的，他捏着金钟云的下巴逼他直视自己，大拇指在他唇上轻轻的摩挲：“我刚说了，不乖的孩子得接受惩罚。”</p>
<p>想到这几天的遭遇，金钟云倒吸了一口气，接着突然发了疯似的死命挣扎 ，修得圆润的指甲在崔始源的脖子和脸上留下了几道细细的小划痕。不疼，但却让崔始源的火气噌噌噌的往上冒，他拉过绑着金钟云双手的领带，直接在床头打了个死结。</p>
<p>“看来你还是不长记性啊。”他说，“我原本还想对你温柔点的。”</p>
<p>确认金钟云完全失去反抗的能力后，崔始源起身打开了床头柜，从里面拿出了润滑剂和一根硕大的电动按摩棒。</p>
<p>“不... 不要！求你了！我、我知道错了！”金钟云被眼前的东西吓得语无伦次，“我再也不、不敢了！我会听、听话的。”</p>
<p>这东西要是真的进去了，他会死的啊！</p>
<p>完全不理会金钟云的苦苦哀求，崔始源仔仔细细的给按摩棒涂上了一层厚厚的润滑剂，接着撩开了他衬衣的下摆。为了方便，金钟云身上只有一件崔始源的衬衫。宽大的衣物堪堪的遮住了他的臀部，现在被他这么一撩，白皙修长的双腿和两腿间沉睡的肉棒就这么暴露在他眼前。</p>
<p>他一手按着金钟云的腹部，另一只手拿着按摩棒抵在他穴口处，手腕微微用力，慢慢的把按摩棒推了进去，直到整根没入后才松开手。</p>
<p>虽说是惩罚，但他还是不舍得他的小猫咪受到伤害。</p>
<p>金钟云忐忑的看着面前的人，扭着腰想要摆脱被异物入侵的不适感。根据这几天的经验来看，崔始源绝对不会止步于此，接下来估计会有更可怕的事情在等着他。</p>
<p>“始源...呜... 我们、我们不要这样好吗？求求你了...始源... ”</p>
<p>听到金钟云软乎乎的叫着他的名字，崔始源从一开始就紧皱的眉头渐渐的舒展开来见，眼睛也染上了一丝笑意。发现了这一点的金钟云更是卖力的喊他：“始源... 始源啊... 我错了，你原谅我好不好... 我下次再也不敢了。”</p>
<p>金钟云在心里把崔始源的祖宗十八代都骂了个遍，各种语言各种花样轮番着骂，但脸上还是带着讨好的笑容。他觉得他这辈子从没这么委屈过，以前都是别人换着法子哄他，什么时候轮到他这么卑微的求别人了？</p>
<p>崔始源俯下身轻啄他的双唇，一下又一下的像小鸡啄米一般，手温柔的抚摸着他的头发，仿佛金钟云是他的毕生珍宝，但嘴里吐出的话却毫无温度，一下就把他推入深渊。</p>
<p>“不好。“</p>
<p>语音刚落，埋在他体内的按摩棒就开始疯狂震动。金钟云被突如其来地快感激得弓起了身，大张着嘴巴无声的尖叫，缓了好一半晌后才放软了腰身，重重地摔回床上去。</p>
<p>“不... 嗯哈... 不行，太、太快了！要死掉了... 呜... 好痛... 好爽...“</p>
<p>按摩棒的突起正好按压在他的前列腺上。一波强过一波的快感让他止不住的嘤咛喘息，下身也在这一刺激下颤颤巍巍地站了起来。食髓知味的后穴随着震动的节奏一收一缩，也不知道是想把东西排出去还是往里吞。</p>
<p>“慢... 慢点... 哈... 啊！“他尖叫，“不、不行了... 要坏掉了... 会... 嗯... 会坏掉的。”</p>
<p>因为双手被绑住，金钟云没有办法抚慰自己硬得发疼的肉棒，只能无意识的蹭着床单来缓解，身上的衬衫被他的动作带歪了一片，露出了白皙的胸膛。胸前嫣红的两点在快感的刺激下，也早已自动挺立起来。</p>
<p>崔始源冷静的看着他像条水蛇般在床上扭动。不得不说，他真的爱惨了金钟云被欲望折磨却得不到解脱时的表情了。这时候的他简直美得让人心醉，让人只想狠狠的打碎他的高傲，拔掉他所有的尖刺，让这朵玫瑰只在他手里绽放。</p>
<p>他总算能理解为什么周幽王会为了褒姒烽火戏诸侯了。</p>
<p>从他在夜店见到金钟云的那一刻起，他就着手准备了这间精美地玻璃罩子，只等着把他打磨成自己喜欢的样子后放进去。</p>
<p>“呜哇... 始、始源... 让、让我射... 呜... 我想射...”</p>
<p>金钟云双眼噙泪的看着崔始源，口里喃喃的祈求着解脱。崔始源解开了他的双手，俯下身在他耳边轻轻的说：“自己撸，我想看你自己撸出来。”</p>
<p>被迫在别人面前自慰的羞耻让金钟云狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但是绯红的眼尾和止不住的喘息让这个瞪眼失去了原有的威力，反而勾起了一丝欲拒还迎的滋味。他颤抖着双手抚上了自己的肉棒，学着以前别人帮他服务的时候的动作，上上下下的撸动着，没一会儿就射了他自己一手。</p>
<p>“呜... 始源... 拿、拿出来嘛... 好不好？”他放柔语调的对着崔始源撒娇，“不、不要玩具了... 嗯唔... 我、我想要你。”</p>
<p>还在不应期的身体哪受得了后穴那么高强度的折磨？他觉得他的脑髓都快要被震出来了。因为高潮而更加暗哑的嗓音像根羽毛，挠得崔始源心痒难耐，刚刚就硬着的肉棒更是涨大了不止一圈。</p>
<p>“你这个欠人肏的小妖精。“</p>
<p>崔始源低吼一声，握着金钟云的脚踝把他的双腿对折到胸前，身后隐秘的小穴也因为这个动作完全暴露在他眼前，艳红的媚肉随着振动的频率收缩挤压，连带着把按摩棒往他体内更深处推。金钟云哑着嗓子，好爸爸好哥哥亲爱的什么乱七八糟的都喊了一遍后，崔始源才满意的按掉了开关，拽着棒子的尾端一寸寸的往外拔。</p>
<p>突如其来的空虚让金钟云难耐的呻吟出声。已经被肏熟的后穴激烈地收缩着，像是渴望有什么更粗更大更热的东西捅进来，好止住他体内深处的瘙痒。</p>
<p>“嗯... 热... 好痒... 始源，不要玩具，呜哈... 我要你... 给我...”</p>
<p>金钟云用脚尖轻踹了崔始源的胸膛，像只小奶猫在踩奶，口里喃喃的催促他快进来。崔始源解开裤头掏出早已蓄势待发的肉棒抵在穴口，双手卡着他的胯骨，一鼓作气直插到底，也不等人适应，就大开大合的操干了起来。</p>
<p>“呜... 慢、慢点... 啊... 太快了啊！” 金钟云摇着头浪叫，“轻、你轻一点，好疼... 啊！好爽...”</p>
<p>穴口被插得泛起了白沫。崔始源每一下都要退到最外面之后才重重地撞回去，每一次抽插都会精准的擦过他的前列腺，把他的意识撞得七零八碎，完全找不到北。</p>
<p>“云云，我爱你。你爱我吗？”</p>
<p>崔始源把金钟云的双腿扛在肩膀上，握着他纤细的脚踝放在唇边亲吻。</p>
<p>爱？</p>
<p>金钟云被肏得直翻白眼。</p>
<p>我爱你马勒戈壁！</p>
<p>他就不明白了，只不过是一场你情我愿，各取所需的一夜情，为什么一觉醒来之后，他的人生就发生了天翻地覆的变化？！被困在这间屋子里出不去不说，还得面对喜怒无常的崔始源，每天都活得战战兢兢的，深怕一个不小心就惹怒了眼前的人，被他换着法子的折腾惩罚。</p>
<p>“始源，我求你了... 始源。”他苦苦哀求，“放、放过我吧。你放过我好不好？”</p>
<p>似乎不满意他的回答，崔始源抱着金钟云把人翻转过身。后入的姿势比之前面对面的时候进入的更深，金钟云双腿打颤，软得根本跪不住。要不是崔始源紧紧抓着他的腰，他想他估计会被干趴在床上。</p>
<p> “太、太深了...”他挣扎着向前爬，“要被捅、捅穿了。”</p>
<p>也不知道是有意还是无意，崔始源竟然真的让金钟云挣脱了出去。他手脚并用的往前爬，想要尽可能的离身后的人远一点。只可惜还没爬出去两三步，就被崔始源大手一捞的给抓了回来，肉棒也再次插了进去。</p>
<p>“你想去哪里？”崔始源冷冷的说，“是不是觉得惩罚还不够？”</p>
<p>金钟云觉得他一定是脑子抽了才会在床上反抗崔始源。他现在跨坐在他身上，被人顶得一颠一颠的，刚刚还绑着他手腕的领带现在正缠着他勃起的肉棒。</p>
<p>“呜... 我错了！我真的知道错了...”他哭这认错，“让我射，求求你让我射... 老公...”</p>
<p>射精的欲望被领带硬生生的掐住，金钟云的呻吟都开始带上了哭腔，崔始源的持久力让他觉得他的后穴都快被磨出火。</p>
<p>被他这一声老公叫得理智全无，崔始源抬头吻上了金钟云一开一合的唇，把所有的声音都堵了回去，下身更是用力的向上撞，把人撞得只能紧紧地抱着他来保持平衡。</p>
<p>“云云，你好棒！等我一下，我们一起。”</p>
<p>感觉到自己也快要去了，崔始源解开了金钟云肉棒上的束缚，上下用力的套弄着，最后几下发狠地肏了进去，每一下都对准了前列腺撞去。金钟云在这前后夹击下，很快就痉挛的达到了高潮，瞬间绞紧的后穴也让崔始源在抽插了几次后尽数的释放在了他体内。</p>
<p>同时达到高潮的两人躺在床上平复着呼吸。 崔始源紧紧的抱着趴在他身上的金钟云，手放在他背脊上，一下又一下的轻拍着帮他缓过气。金钟云直起身子瞪着他，一双小手摸上了崔始源的脸，用力的向外拉扯：“阿西！我下次再答应跟你玩什么角色扮演！我就跟你姓。”</p>
<p>累死他不说！还差点打开了新世界的大门！</p>
<p>他一定要把那根按摩棒给人道毁灭！</p>
<p>“啊！疼疼疼疼疼... 哥，你轻点。”崔始源忙不迭地告饶，“虽然我是不介意冠不冠夫姓这回事，但如果哥想跟我姓的话，我也是欢迎的。”</p>
<p>“崔始源。”</p>
<p>“诶，哥我在！”</p>
<p>“NAGA。”</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>